TripleScoopSlushroom
TripleScoopSlushroom TripleScoopSlushroom is a Frost/Sweet creature with Flora/Aqua coverages. It is the final evolution of the Slushroom line. It has a 1/10 chance to drop Slushroom, and has a 1/10k chance to be shiny. It spawns in the Snowfield area in Boleterra, where it resides along with its pre-evolutions. Its model was made by Kyle0917. Description "It creates ice cream cones from thin air and gives it to the partying creatures. Unfortunately, this means a lot of Boleterrans suffer from diabetes." TripleScoopSlushroom is a multilayered shroom with, among other things, a straw, checkered crackers (both chocovanilla flavoured), a new strawberry scoop, and a cherry on top! It is a full time parties and a great source of nutrition for other respectful Boleterran creatures, yet eating too much can cause diabetes. Type Coverage Now that it has gained full form, it can melt some of the outer layers of itself to make Aqua attacks! It’s normal and first coverage types are explained in it‘s pre-evolutions, so I will discuss Aquaous advantages here. Let’s begin with the fact that it has gained a strength to one of it‘s main counters, Pyro! While I definitely do NOT recommend Leroy Jenkinsing into the Autunest volcano, if you encounter someone within the Spire Fields who wants to melt you away, drown out their hopes and dreams with a Aqua GiantBlast! Something that isn’t as important, but ceartinly helps to counter is the Toxic type, who is another type you had no coverage for. Training a TripleScoopSlushroom You’ve made it to the IceCream of the crop, the Slushmiester master, TripleScoopSlushroom himself. With your newfound Aqua abilities, you can now defend yourself from Fire types! To go hunting them is a terrible idea, but you could definitely hold your own if you are skilled enough. If you have Forseth, you’ll probably want to stay there. Mountaglace works as a side, and Autunest if you are highly desperate. You’ll want to be hunting the Scorpions, OasisDragons, SandLizards, Wendigo, or YukiOnna. Hunt Leaf Drifters if you are stuck on Autunest. Now that you have reached level 45, you are ready for your final challenges. Grab your Training Band and head to Forseth for your first challenge, Zeth. Your second challenge is also within Forseth, but it’s a puzzle to the third hardest creature to find in the game, Sedipent. Your final challenge is the secret boss of Rubidus, Sukhjot, with an alarming 175 endurance. Use your Flora abilities for these bosses, and you will be worthy to be a master TripleScoopSlushroom. Stat Overview TripleScoopSlushroom has a very good Vitality stat; while not as amazing as the likes of Obsoletion and AncientCandyHolder, it actually has the Guard and Endurance stats it needs to abuse that Vitality, which makes it rather tanky, especially since it gets defensive moves like MiniRegen and Snowstorm. It also has a nice Spirit stat, meaning it can put a dent into foes, especially since, once again, it gets Snowstorm. Its Agility isn't great, but it's passable. This makes its only bad stat its Strength, which is not an issue since you probably won't be using Stamina attacks to begin with. It does have a double weakness to Pyro, but it can easily cover that with its Aqua coverage. Do not gloss over TripleScoopSlushroom just because it's based on ice cream! Statistics Vitality: 141 Strength: 47 Guard: 86 Spirit: 105 Endurance: 85 Agility: 82 Evolves From: DoubleScoopSlushroom Level required: Lvl. 34 Evolves Into: N/A Drops: Slushroom 1/10 What do you think of TripleScoopSlushroom? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of TripleScoopSlushroom's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Boleterra Creatures Category:Frost-type Creatures Category:Sweet-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Flora Coverage Category:Creatures with Aqua Coverage